Book Of Musings
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Mace Windu's journal. Prequel to Rise and Fall, and contains lots of clues, but no real spoilers! AU Shock horror, an UPDATE! :O
1. Entry 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Written for the Diary Challenge on the JC boards.

* * *

**Entry 1**

This is a book of musings, because neither Sith Lords not Jedi masters keep... diaries. Firstly, my name is Mace Windu for Jedi, and my Master when he's in his Palpatine persona, or Darth Lilliputian, when I am training.

I am writing this book of musings in order to keep a catalogued record of my training as a Sith Lord. Of course, this is the same introduction that I wrote in the last copy. But now, instead of being a naïve, speck of dust, I am now almost to the end of my training, and my Master, Lord Sidious, will live to regret the day that he took me as his apprentice. I already have preliminary plans for how I shall exact my revenge on that miserable pile of waste, but the finer details are yet to be finalised.

As that slime ball Qui-Gon Jinn was always remarking, we need to live in the moment. So for now, I resign myself to being apprentice to Darth Sidious, and learning the ways of the Sith, but not long now, and I shall be the one who punishes him. And with the help of a few willing Jedi Masters, I will not fail...

* * *

_Please review..._


	2. Entry 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

**Entry 2**

The war in the outer rim is going well, for the Confederacy. It continues to gain non-human worlds everyday, which his exactly what Sidious wants. He doesn't want any non-humans in his new world. Of course, he'll never live to see that new world, nor will it ever exist. I disagree with him. The non-human worlds are numbered higher than the human ones. Even with the weapon that he is constructing, he would never be able to prevent an invasion. Besides, the non-human worlds have stable economies, in general, and they would be a great financial asset to the Empire.

The Rodians have left. Palpatine thinks it's terrible. Sidious loves it. It gives him an excuse that the end of the war to enslave their entire race. Why enslave them and use them for only man-power, when they could be used for their unique technology. I seriously doubt how well thought out Sidious' plan really is. He believes himself to be the prophesied one of the Sith. The one that will bring the final triumph to the Sith. He is wrong. He will merely lay the ground work. While, I, the true mastermind will wait in the shadows and take the throne as my own.

The Council is at a loss as to what to do. It's almost humorous. Obi-Wan is forever optimistic, although cautiously so. He also realises the importance of these planets. I think, if anyone ever did, he'd pick up on the pattern, if he hasn't already. There hasn't been one single human world leave the Republic. Telos threatened to succeed but never got that far, as they were somehow talked out of it. It was the weirdest thing. If you can't tell that that last statement was soaked in sarcasm, you need to get your mental capabilities checked out.

Speaking of the Council, I am being called to a meeting. Time to put on my Mace Windu persona... Blech.

* * *

_Please review..._


	3. Entry 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Next Entry will be posted ASAP, as this one is so short.

* * *

Entry 3

I can feel nothing but pain. It seems that I did something wrong in training tonight. Although what, I'm not sure. It's too painful to record this diary in any form. Pain permeates every pore of my body. I cannot wait until I can inflict such pain on him!

* * *

_Please review..._


	4. Entry 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Real Life took me away....

* * *

**Entry 4**

I wish I had had a holocam with me today. Obi-Wan is such an idiot, sometimes. He really truly is. I still can't believe what he said today. It happened when we were talking about the mundane things of life, like weather and such. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but we ended up talking about the opposite sex. I'm still confused as to how that even happened.... He, of course, denied ever liking anyone. But little does he know that I was appraised of that little incident between him and the-now Knight Tachi. When I asked him, he just stared at me. He seemed a little nervous after that; I wonder why... I'm going to resolve to find out!

Later

I found out for sure, now! I cannot believe it. The fact that he fancies her is bad! I can't help but think that I can use this against him. Perhaps the feeling is mutual.... I am still looking for a future apprentice, and Siri is so delectable. Perhaps she would make a good companion. After all, it would look so much better if the emperor of the galaxy was a family man....

But then, Obi-Wan would make an excellent publicity face. He's loyal and has high morals. I would have to free him from those, of course. However, that will take time, and time is of the essence. I think I'll just have to keep looking. There are plenty of Jedi and even some Jedi Masters who would be laughably easy to turn... I think I'll turn my attention to one of them....

* * *

_Please review..._


	5. Entry 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

* * *

Entry 5

The Jedi want me to lead an assault on the planet of Ecamijif. It will be a simple matter. However, Sidious wants me to do something else while there. It involves the deaths of most of the planet's current officials. This will be hard to conceal from the Jedi, but I have no doubt in my abilities. For now I must follow my master's direction, so where he orders, so I shall go.

* * *

_Please review..._


	6. Entry 6 and Entry 7

**Author's Note:** She lives! Egads! Anyways, I'd apologise for the 437day wait for an update, but I'm really not all that sorry, and my parents raised me to be honest. Although, I can say that, in the mean time, I finished high school, had my grandparents living with us because their house was flooded, found a job, and had one of said grandparents pass away quite suddenly. But it's all good. Life keeps going, and occasionally I get so bored of reading other people's lovely updates, that I actually update myself. Hmm. This has to be one of the longest Author's Notes I've written in a while. I used to ramble lots, then got over it...

**P.S. **I do apologise for the fact that much of this story has been sitting on my computer unposted for almost a year. I also am truly sorry, that most of you will either not be bothered to get back into this story or not even remember what it's about. But for those of you who are tempted to go back and re-read it, I promise all the preceding chapters are short, and it should not take you longer than 30mins. :)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I wouldn't need a job. My awesomeness would pay for everything.

* * *

**Entry 6**

The mission to Ecamijif was successful. I can still see them laying askew on the floor, with their hearts beating their last... The Jedi suspect nothing, as I was able to convince them of Ventress's involvement. That pup has no idea what the dark side really is. But she is not alone in that...

Speaking of not knowing the dark side, I believe I have found someone to take the mantle of my apprentice. At least, until I can find a good replacement. He is smart, slightly over-confident in his abilities, but above all, "zealous" in his meting out of justice. He gets angry when fighting those he believes has wronged both himself and those he feels a kinship for. If I can use that, I know that I will be able to use him to his full potential.

**Entry 7**

I'm not sure if I mentioned her in my last edition of this di – book of musings, but today I spent some, _quality_ time with Stass Allie. She really has no idea who I really am, which makes it that much more delicious. She is quite passionate about her beliefs, and tends towards arrogance... She might do for a replacement apprentice. I will have time to break her then, for she will need breaking.

Siri Tachi was killed two days ago. Obi-Wan came so close to the darkness. I guess he won't ever be turned. The death of his only love failed to make him turn, I have no hope. Thankfully I've already turned my attention to someone else...

Speaking of that someone else, he put on quite the display of anger today. Some poor Knight said something about how the Separatists might be right, and he went completely off. Of course, I had to be stern with him, but inside, I was revelling in it. It will be such a joy to break him.

My master wishes to see me tonight. He says I need to learn another lesson in shielding. But I'm sure the lesson will contain nothing of the sort. I am going to be sore tomorrow...

* * *

I'd ask for reviews, but that might be pushing the friendship. lols.


	7. Entry 8

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm only posting so that I can eventually finish all my stories. There is hopefully more to come. I have no doubt that most of you will just delete the email notification that I actually updated, and continue about your normal everyday lives. That's ok, I understand. It's my fault. But for those of you who do read this. I love you. And I thank you for your continued support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. That privilege now belongs to Disney...

* * *

**Entry 8**

I was right. It hurts. Although, not as much as it did last time. My wrist is killing me... I think I might try writing again later.

Later

Ok, my wrist feels a lot better now, after I've applied a fourth dose of bacta to it. We had a Council meeting today. It went well. Nothing overly interesting has been happening lately, though. Well, other than the usual planets fall, we gain planets, etc.

Sidious seems to have this thing for a little planet called Endor I have no idea what's so important about it. All I know, is that now the Jedi have to get it for him. It has no natural resources, not even a native species. The only inhabitants of that entire system are these little fury things called ewoks that live on the forest moon. There's a few natural resources there, but none in the quantity that Sidious would want or need.

I think I'm going to have to sleep on this development.

* * *

A/N: See you next time, guys!


End file.
